


Truth or Dare

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully have a wicked game of Truth or Dare while sharing that hotel room in Rain King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of can't believe this isn't on AO3 or Gossamer already; originally published to my fic site on July 16, 1999.

Scully was sitting on the well-worn hotel bed, still wearing her suit, typing up notes of the day on her laptop. She didn’t want to change into the skimpy shorts and tank top she had brought for pajamas because, well, it was not something she’d normally wear around Mulder.

She glanced over at him sitting up on the pull away bed that the hotel management had reluctantly wheeled into the hotel room with some difficulty, still reading that damned local paper from 1991 that he had been an hour earlier. She didn’t think there could possibly be that much to read in it. It was late, both of them were exhausted after the bovine incident and Sheila’s subsequent little breakdown, but neither of them wanted to deal with the fact that due to a random flying cow, they would be sleeping in the same room tonight.

Scully gulped and turned back to her laptop, her legs crossed in front of her, typing a few words listlessly. "The cow flew..."

Brilliant. Simply brilliant. She sighed and pushed her laptop away, resting her head in her hands.

"Truth or dare, Scully."

She turned her head, looking over at him quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"I said truth or dare," Mulder repeated, throwing the newspaper on the floor and stretching his arms above his head. "I’m bored as hell and I’ve read this paper ten times over. I figure, since we’re having a little slumber party…" He let his voice drift off with a small grin.

Scully sighed. "Mulder."

"I won’t take no for an answer. C’mon, Scully."

She leaned back on her hands, stretching her back. "Gimme truth."

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah…I’m sure it’s better than the alternative."

Mulder laughed. "Hmmm…"

Scully stretched her legs out, pointing her toes, extending her calves. She tilted her head back slightly on her shoulders and glanced over at him again as he thoughtfully stared at the ceiling.

"OK, Scully. What was your first thought when you saw me the first time?"

Scully arched an eyebrow. "The back of your head or your face?"

"My face."

Scully bit her lip. "I thought…" She paused, reflecting, debating whether to lie or not. "I thought, ‘Wow.’"

No lie.

"Wow?" Mulder responded, smiling. "What does that mean?"

Scully grinned now. "No more questions…I answered my truth."

"Aw Scully, no you didn’t!"

"Yes, I did, Mulder," she replied, tracing her fingers over the worn seams of the comforter. She watched his exasperated expression. "My turn. Truth or dare?"

"You cheat." Mulder looked at her with a stare that could melt iron.

"Truth or dare, Mulder?"

He sighed. "Truth."

She thought hard, sorting through the questions in her mind. Innocent. Adult. Perverse. An area of her mind that she rarely ventured to.

"How many times have you…have you fantasized about me?" She had a hard time getting it out, and it drifted off as she realized what she had just said.

His look was one of shock and embarrassment. "Uhhhh…"

She smiled inside, feeling her heart beat faster.

"Coun…coun…countless. Countless times."

She drew in a sharp, deep breath, looking into his eyes. Breathe, Dana. Breathe.

She exhaled. "Okay."

He stared at her for a moment before averting his gaze to the floor in front of her. He cleared his throat. "Hmmm…Truth or dare."

"Truth." Truth was good. Truth was definitely good.

"We take that a lot, don’t we."

"Yeah…seems safe to me," she answered.

He looked up, a curious smile curling his lips upward.

"Are you a virgin, Scully?"

Scully’s mouth dropped slightly, an astonished look crossing her face. "Well…Mulder… what do you think?"

"You’re not asking the questions."

She paused. "This game has certainly taken an…adult course very quickly, don’t you think?"

"The answer, Scully."

She sighed, exasperated. His grin widened in her discomfort, and she cursed him under her breath for it. "No, Mulder, I am not a virgin."

He wagged his eyebrows at her and opened his mouth to speak.

She cut him off. "What’ll it be?"

He laughed softly, adjusting his hips and squeaking against the bedsprings. "Hmm…I should be very afraid, but…dare."

"Ohhhh…" Scully smiled haughtily, but inside she panicked. Dare? What? What could she make him do? What should she let him do?

"You see, now I am afraid," he grinned, watching her ponder her request. He picked up a glass of water from the nightstand and began to drink it.

"Take your shirt off."

The water Mulder was previously drinking was now all over his sheets as he coughed in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Scully laughed hard, calming herself with a deep breath, and repeated herself, feeling her heart rise in her throat. "Take your shirt off, Mulder. That’s all."

He untucked it slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. "That’s all, huh?"

Scully returned the stare, her stomach twisting and turning. "For now."

Scully’s mind raced. Jesus, Jesus, Jesus…Lord…

He pulled the shirt up over his head, revealing his tanned, fairly muscled chest.

He tossed the shirt to the side of the room, and it slid down the wall. Scully resisted the urge to bite her lip as he slouched in against the wall, stretching his legs out. She caught herself staring at his chest and looked away.

"Truth or dare, Scully?" He seemed full comfortable clad only in his jeans.

"Dare. It’s only fair."

He smiled. "Then it’s only fair…"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Get that shirt off, Scully."

"Mulder, a woman’s shirt is totally diff—"

"Did we put restrictions on questions? No," he answered himself, smug. "Who knows, maybe I’m self-conscious about my breasts being seen as sexual objects."

She ran her eyes over his golden skin, following every line of muscle as she thought. "Why do you want to see me without it?"

Her curious gaze made him shift slightly. "Just a dare, Scully."

With this, she took her suit coat off—one arm, then the other, as it slid down her white button down blouse slowly with a little swoosh. Then, never meeting his eyes, she unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it apart and down her arms, and throwing both articles of clothing on the other side of her bed. Mulder’s lips parted as she leaned back again on her hands, taking in the sight of her milky white skin and a silky white bra. He grit his teeth and forced his eyes upward, meeting her amused glance.

"I…uh…"

Scully felt a tingle down her spine as she watched his eyes travel down again. She tilted her head back slightly; she could feel the heat in the room rising, or was it just her body reacting to his piercing gaze? It was her turn for a dare…if she didn’t say something soon, she was afraid he’d snap out of the mood and suggest they quit. The realization that she wanted this to continue didn’t surprise her, but the fact that she was willing to pursue it so boldly did.

Her attention was drawn back to Mulder, who had concentrated his sights on her stomach, running a very absent-minded hand over the comforter while his head rested in his other hand. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Mulder?"

It took him a second. "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

He snapped his eyes upward, staring directly into hers with an intensity that almost overtook her. She felt her stomach flip flop again, twist, and turn. Butterflies. Lots of butterflies.

"Dare." It was soft, but assured; a hint of a question emerging from the end of the word. A "Scully, what’s going on?" kind of question. But his eyes told her of the truth. She just had to get that thought out of her mind and past her lips. Take advantage of the moment or live to regret another opportunity to feel him, to be with him.

"I dare you…" she began, her eyes never leaving his. She faltered, her mind a blur of rationality and desire.

"I dare you to…kiss my stomach." The last few words a tentative breath, her heart filling with fear and anxiety.

Mulder’s eyes never lost contact with hers, as he put the pads of his fingers together and pressed them in front of his mouth, flexing. The face of a thinker. The mind of a believer, a dreamer.

The desires of a man.

He was silent as he rose, walking slowly over to the end of the bed that squeaked as Scully adjusted herself, stretching her legs out again. His gaze was one of curious hesitation. He leaned down, putting one hand on either side of her hips, dipping his head and finally breaking the intense stare between them as his eyes passed over her body to her tummy. She watched the top of his head with her own baited breath, hoping he wouldn’t noticed the labored rise and fall of her body as she tried to calm herself yet again. She felt the soft wisps of his own moist breath against her skin, right above her waist.

Too good, she thought, too good, too…

"Oh my god," she whispered softly as the first contact with his lips heated her flesh. He was soft, his lips barely touching her, feather light over her belly button. He pressed down, and she felt the tip of his tongue as he lightly sucked, lips only slightly parted. After a few fleeting moments he lifted his head, his eyes darker.

"Truth or dare, Scully."

Oh god. Oh Jesus. Help me, she thought hazily, her breath catching in her throat.

"Truth."

His eyes, showing only a slight sliver of disappointment at her choice, suddenly became more satisfied with the answer.

"Do you want me to do that again?"

"Yeah." It escaped her lips before she had a chance to think. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." He knew it.

"Do it again," she breathed.

He urgently obliged, his lips kissing their way from the middle of her stomach to her left side, then over to her right.

"Oh Mulder…that was more than one," she whispered, feeling his silky lips move over her. She resisted the urge to put her hand in his hair, to stop him by pulling his head up.

"Sorry," he whispered back, rising off of his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed. Scully pulled herself upright at once, sitting next to but slightly behind him. "Truth or dare."

"I’ll take a dare this time, Mulder."

He smiled, looking over at her. "You sure?"

She smiled back, breaking the mold of sexual tension for the time being. "More than anything."

"I dare you to lick my back."

Scully laughed outloud. "Really."

"I’m serious!" he chuckled, his boyish expression melting away her doubt.

"Where?" She scanned her eyes over his back. She knew he would taste good; she knew it from her dreams.

"Anywhere." His voice was husky now, masked with the effort of trying to keep his composure.

She moved behind him, the mattress adjusting slightly as she put her knees behind him. Scully bent over, her face low over the small of his back. She breathed out, expecting and receiving a shudder throughout his body.

She pressed her tongue flat against Mulder’s skin, slowly running it up the soft indent of his spine, never relenting. Up to his shoulder blades, slowing more, not stopping until her lips rested against the back of his neck. He exhaled loudly, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the bed.

Her breasts were inches from his back. She leaned forward with her mouth still on him, rubbing them against him slightly. Mulder emitted a soft moan. It vibrated through her body.

"Truth or dare, Mulder," she breathed, hardly a hot whisper against his neck.

"Dare, Scully," he answered, his back tensing against her breasts.

"Reach your hand around behind you…"

"Yeah…" He put it tentatively at her side. She grabbed his wrist gently, her fingers caressing him softly.

"And put it here…" she whispered, pulling his hand between her legs, feeling her heart jump as she exhaled against his neck with a hiss.

"Scully," he moaned softly.

"And feel how wet I am."

He pressed his hand up against her, his fingers slipping back further. She inhaled sharply, pressing her face against his neck, her teeth biting into it gently. Her hands moved over his sides, in front of him, palms pressed flat against his chest.

Mulder moved his fingers slowly, rubbing hard against the fabric of her pants. Pressing them as far up as he could, teasing his fingers across the damp surface.

Scully found herself sucking the back of his neck to keep from moaning.

He prodded her gently, trying to find her clit backwards and through fabric, but knew when he did. She pressed her hips against him as he curled his fingers up and stroked her.

Scully tilted her head back slightly, a low moan from her throat urging him to continue. He pressed harder, rubbing her clit, feeling its stiffness even through her pants.

"Jesus, Mulder," she whispered, biting into his neck again. She moved her hips against his hand slowly, savoring the little waves of pleasure he was bringing her.

"Truth or dare." She could feel him breathing under her hands as he spoke.

"Dare," she moaned, her teeth nipping his flesh.

"Why don’t you move your hands a little lower…"

Scully felt a deep arousal surge through her body, from the center that Mulder was so pleasantly teasing to her head. She moved her hands down over his jeans, meeting at the center and feeling him hard through the stiff fabric.

"And feel how hard I am," he finished, his voice low, demanding. She immediately pressed her hands down against it, squeezing as she clasped them around the bulge. Feeling the heat through his jeans, feeling his fingers working between her legs.

"Pretty hard," she breathed against his ear. "Truth or dare."

"Oh Scully…dare…not saying I can handle it…" he moaned, shifting under her hands.

"Turn around and face me."

"Gladly."

Mulder removed his hand and stood up, turning to face her. She looked at him with gritted teeth, examining his eyes. He was breathing heavily, his chest gleaming slightly with the formation of sweat.

He put one knee, and then the other, down on the bed, steadying himself. Scully’s body rocked gently on the bed, and she fell against him slightly. Their lips met, a hard, probing kiss. She opened to him immediately, consumed by his passion as much as hers. She kissed him even harder, their tongues battling for control. His hands moved up her back and unsnapped her bra quickly, and he pulled it off by grabbing the front with one hand and yanking it roughly off of her.

"Mulder," she moaned against his mouth, his hands pulling her hard against him. The sensation of her nipples on his bare chest induced another surge of warm excitement between her legs. His fingers worked quickly at her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping as quickly as he shoved them down to her knees.

This was going to be hot, rough, and hard. Just the way she wanted it.

Mulder pushed her shoulder, one hand at the small of her back guiding her to the bed. He ran his hands down her legs, pulling her pants off and throwing them on the ground. He was on a mission, his eyes reflecting his intensity. She squirmed against the bed, writhing and breathing a little more heavily as he dipped his head and took one aching nipple into her mouth, biting gently.

She moaned, her hands finding the sides of his face and running over them, up over his head, grabbing his hair. He began to suck her nipple hard as he held it with his teeth. His left hand slid between her thighs and up, kneading her slowly before slipping two fingers around her panties and into her quickly. Hard and to the knuckles.

It made her cry out, an unexpected full pleasure throbbing through the slight pain of such immediate penetration. Mulder looked up and grinned evilly, taking her other nipple into his mouth and scraping his teeth against it. His fingers pulled out slowly and thrust back in harder, startling her the first few times. Her hips worked with him as he moved his mouth up her chest and neck, sucking on her ear.

"How you feeling, Scully?" he murmured, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing.

"You tell me," she whispered back, her hips pressing up against his hand.

"Wet," he breathed against her ear, licking it.

She moaned. "Mulder, are you gonna…are you gonna fuck me or just fuck around." Her eyes flashed, full of desire, as she turned her head to meet his and lock with them.

"Well, usually you fuck around first, and then you fuck." He slid his fingers out of her and over her clit, pinching it between them.

She whimpered, catching her breath. "Mulder?"

"Yeah?" A flick of his tongue against her neck.

"I dare you to fuck me right now."

********

"Uhhhnnnnhh!" Scully cried out as she hit her head against the plaster, between the two picture frames that hung loosely on the hotel room wall. The force of his first thrust into her pushed her ass hard against the top of the headboard. Mulder, on his knees in front of her, had insisted on doing it against the wall. Now she knew why.

"Yeah, Scully, you like it hard?" he groaned, feeling her tighten around him.

"Yeah…if you can handle it." She grabbed his head, kissing him hard. Her thighs were tightly pressed against his hips, her feet barely keeping touch with the bed.

"Oh, I can handle it," he moaned against her mouth, thrusting into her hard again. Her toes curled and she broke the kiss, resting her head against the wall.

"Then do it," she hissed, running her hands down his back and grabbing his ass.

"Mmmm…" he breathed, putting his face against her neck. "Jesus, you’re so fucking tight it’s driving me crazy…"

"Is that all Mulder?" she breathed. "When’s the last time you got a piece of—"

Mulder thrust hard into her, her comments lost with a whimper as she banged against the wall again. He began to thrust more quickly now, each stroke as hard as the last. One hand curved around the back of her neck holding her, the other between them, rubbing her clit quickly and ceaselessly.

Scully dug her fingernails into his skin and ran them up his back, hearing him growl low in his throat. She writhed arched against him, sweat forming on her body as she matched his rhythm with her own, feeling waves of heat wash over her body.

The only sounds in the hotel room were those of labored breaths, low moans, and the continuous friction of Scully’s back on the surface behind her. She could feel herself starting to come as a result of Mulder’s fingers, and she slammed her head back against the wall, sweaty tendrils of hair sticking to her neck. "Mulder," she breathed, clutching his ass and kneading it.

And then the phone rang.

Mulder growled incomprehensibly, stopping in mid thrust. Scully, close to orgasm, moaned in defeat as she felt herself fall from her state of climax. "Don’t get it," she whispered, burying her face in his neck. But she knew he had to. It would look suspicious otherwise.

Not that he being in her room was any less suspicious.

"Hold on," he answered, his hand on her hip as the other, the hand that had been paying so much wonderful attention to her clit, reached for the phone.

"Mulder, you could at least pull ou—"

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone as he cradled it against his ear. He moved his hands over her hips as she steadied herself on the balls of her feet. "Good evening, Sir, isn’t it rather late for you to be calling?"

Scully’s eyebrows arched slightly as she watched him speak. Mulder slid one hand down between them once more, prodding through her swollen flesh and finding her clit again. He rubbed it hard with two fingers, wet with her juices, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning, her eyes admonishing him.

"What are you doing," she breathed very softly, putting her head back against the wall again.

"Yeah, we talked to her today. She gave us her explanation of what’s going on…we’re going to get into it tomorrow," Mulder continued, his fingers working faster and harder.

Scully felt her orgasm coming once again, and she panted softly, her face exhibiting all the concentration she could muster so that she wouldn’t make a highly audible noise.

"Mmmmhhh…Mulder…" she whispered, bucking her hips against his hand and squeezing her muscles tight against his cock, still buried inside of her.

"Yeah, Scully’s here…"

Scully looked at him sharply, biting her lip again.

"…but she’s in the bathroom," he finished, a gleam in his eye.

She could feel a whimper rising in her throat as she writhed against his hand. Mulder watched her, looking down at times at the work he was doing, chit chatting with Skinner in perfectly relaxed, monotone conversation.

She had to let loose. She couldn’t. But she was going to explode, and the rapid movements of his fingers against her finally drove her over the edge.

Scully took several short breaths as she came, losing herself in the warm wave that cascaded up her body, centered around his hand.

And she whimpered.

Mulder bit his lip before he smiled and spoke. "Oh, that was Scully. She uh. Stubbed her toe on the way out of the bathroom. She’s hobbling over here…yeah, that’s right…a real trooper, that Agent Scully." Scully breathed out hard, moaning more loudly now in a slightly pained sounding release. "It looks pretty painful, here, sit here, Scully," he added, running his fingers up her side and to her lips. She took them into her mouth, sucking on them hungrily. "Sure, you can talk to her."

Mulder took the phone off of his shoulder and handed it to her with his free hand, and she rolled her eyes at him, taking it with a shaking hand and putting it on her shoulder. Mulder used this opportunity to push snugly into her once again, and she tightened her legs against his sides.

"Hello?" she said, clearing her throat. Mulder pulled out and pushed into her again, and her hand fell back to smack the wall, holding herself in place. "Oh, I’m fine…it just feels… funny…a bit warm."

Mulder moved faster, biting into her shoulder lightly so as not to make a sound. She exhaled slowly. "Yeah…we may get it checked," she gasped softly as he pushed into her hard, "sorry, little pain there…we may get it checked out." She grit her teeth and pushed her hips against him, fascinated by her amount of control in the situation.

His hair tickled her neck as sweat formed on his back slowly. She traced her fingers over the damp flesh, moving slightly with him, feeling him groan low against her shoulder. He grasped her hips and she gasped again.

"Damned toe," she murmured, breathing out of her nose. She heard Mulder whisper her name against her skin as he started with deep, hard thrusts into her, thudding her gently against the wall. She dug her fingernails deep into his back, gulping once. "Okay, we’ll do that…we’ll do that too…"

She hit the hangup button on the receiver, listened for the dialtone, and threw the phone down to the floor, putting her hands on the back of his neck as he raised his head to kiss her hard. Scully thrust her tongue into his mouth, the turn on of doing while Skinner was on the phone making her want to fuck Mulder harder. "Bad…bad…" she whispered against his lips, and he thrust her hard against the wall, catching her off guard.

"Good…" he moaned, capturing her lips again and breathing heavily though his nose as he kneaded her hips, pulling them toward him and pushing her away in his own rhythm.

She pressed her body tight against his, feeling the sticky hotness of their flesh molding them together slightly. She gripped his shoulder blades, holding on has he took her over, losing all location and time and thought except for fuck, fuck, he’s fucking me…

"Jesus…come on…come on," she urged him, voice hushed, pressing her teeth into the front of his neck. "Come on, Mulder, baby…oh god…"

"Scully," he managed to groan, jaws clenched and eyes closed as he came into her, slowing down his thrusts but pushing just as hard. Her hands splayed across his back, fingers pressing into the sweaty nape of his neck. He finally stopped, his panting subsiding, slowly endowing her collarbone with a dusting of kisses.

"That was a good dare." His voice low, soft. She heard him smile at the end of it.

"Yeah…yeah it was." Scully ran her hand over his cheek.

"Wanna do it again?"

Scully laughed, and he raised his head, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I do."

Mulder pulled out of her, and she felt herself fall down slightly as he moved away, her feet again touching the bed. Her muscles ached from being in that position for so long; a good ache, but they would have to find a different position this time. She rubbed her thighs before she sat on the bed, and he lay next to her, his face level with her stomach.

"Your legs hurt?" he asked, tracing a finger down her left leg slowly.

"A little." She glanced down at him, putting her hand on his head and stroking his hair.

"Here, let me fix that," he whispered, running his hand back up her thigh. Scully sighed softly, closing her eyes, flexing and relaxing her muscles as he began to knead.

Mulder started kneading the outside of her thigh, his fingers digging into it slightly, just enough to ease the tension. His fingers slowly curved over the top of her leg, and down her inner thigh, circling and rubbing. She leaned back, resting her back on the headboard now, feeling the chafed skin on her back throb slightly.

"Mmmm…that’s nice," she murmured, rubbing her right foot against the covers.

Scully felt him shift slightly, and steadied herself on the creaky bed, not opening her eyes. His other hand was on her right thigh now, kneading but pulling it gently away from her left. She let it fall aside, her legs slightly spread, his hands still massaging her relaxed muscles.

"I think that’s good," she whispered, a small smile escaping her lips.

"Are you sure?" he said, his breath hot against the inside of her thigh. She was surprised by it, her leg twitching slightly.

"Ummmm…"

Mulder put his mouth on her, open, pressing his tongue against the slit of her outer folds and running it down. She moaned, ending in a breath, feeling her lower body tingle.

"Are you sure…you just…"

"Let me do it," he answered before pushing his tongue further in and running it back up. Her hand ran down her stomach quickly and slender fingers twirled around his hair, tugging gently. His tongue circled her clit slowly, tasting himself, tasting her. He rubbed the top of his tongue against it, listening to her breathe more frequently, feeling the bed move as she spread her legs more.

Then he began to flick his tongue over it, quickly, his teeth finding any flesh they could and grazing over it. Scully tilted her head back, moaning very softly, her hips moving up against him and then back down.

"More…please…"

Hearing her beg made his cock harder, her soft voice pleading with him to make her come again. He moved his tongue hard against her clit, alternating with long, slow sucks, and the occasional scrape of his teeth against it. Scully whimpered more now, and he slipped her legs over his shoulders, pressing his face closer and licking her as hard and fast as he could.

"Get…here…" she panted, her calves pressing against his tense back as she pulled him closer. "Oh god, get over here…"

He knew what she wanted, as he pulled away, pulling her down on the bed before her legs fell away from his shoulders. Mulder positioned himself and entered her again, slowly, as she moaned and gripped the comforter tightly, pulling it up in her balled fists. He bent his head down and kissed her as he held himself up with one hand, afraid of crushing her, as he began to move inside of her once again.

She put her arms around his neck, trying to pull him down, arching her hips up against his. "I wanna feel you on me," she whispered, "its okay, please, Mulder…"

He lowered himself slowly, feeling her body pressed against his, and she kissed him.

This one, for once, was slow, agonizingly slow if it weren’t for her fingers dancing over his shoulders. He moved more quickly, trying to pace himself, but she moved her hips harder against his, their bodies grinding together. She opened her eyes and met his as they were kissing, and she bit his full lower lip, running her tongue over it as he thrust himself hard and deep inside of her.

His body was rubbing against her clit as she gyrated her hips against his, and she moaned into his mouth, finding the perfect angle of their bodies and feeling a surge of hot sensations as she came again, hard, whimpering as she spasmed around him.

Mulder, feeling this, broke their kiss and moved faster. She flexed her muscles tight, squeezing his cock, and he felt himself start to come again, the swirling heat gathering deep in his body and passing quickly through him with a groan of her name.

He fell completely against her, and she breathed deeply, the heaviness of his sweaty body on top of her not at all unpleasant. "What did Skinner say," she whispered.

He laughed softly. "He said to make sure that we log the hours that we’ve been working late."

She smiled, kissing him gently. "Better do that then. We have been working hard."

"I love my work." Mulder rested his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Oh, so do I," she answered, rubbing his back slowly. "You think this classifies as an X-File, Mulder?"

"Well, the neighbors may think so."

She laughed again, closing her eyes and yawning gently. "You wanna just sleep like this?"

"My ass is getting cold," Mulder said with a smile, kissing her neck.

"Well, I guess we could get under the covers…"

He lifted his head and shook it. "I just want to lay here for now. I like this feeling, Scully."

"So do I, Mulder." She felt him breathe deeply, putting his head down again, as she rested her head against the top of his. "So do I."


End file.
